Para Comerte Mejor
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Draco no puede dormir, así que Hermione realiza un hechizo para ayudarlo. El problema es cuando resulta atrapada en una versión alterada de Caperucita Roja. DM/HG


**¡Recuperada!**

**Disclaimer:** no poseo ni a Harry Potter ni a Caperucita Roja. Créanme, si así fuera… pfff (*pensamientos no aptos para menores*)

* * *

...

...

**.**

**"PARA COMERTE MEJOR"**

**.**

...

...

.

_-No Merlín, otra vez no_- murmuró Hermione así misma cuando levantó su vista medio borrosa y enfocó a un rubio borracho tumbado en su cama como si fuera la suya.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahogándose en alcohol casi todas las noches, y de alguna mágica y _no quiero ni saber _manera, acababa siempre demolido en su cama.

¿Qué lo tenía en ese estado?

Vale, su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre había huido sin dejar nota, a algún país lejano de Merlín sabe qué continente.

Su novia de toda la vida, Astoria Greengrass, lo había botado como uno bota a un cachorrito que ya no es lo suficientemente lindo, o en este caso, rico, para mantenerla entretenida.

Y bueno, que aparte, hubiera tenido que pedir disculpas a sus archisupercontraenemigos de toda la vida, los Weasley, por sus pasadas ofensas…

…De acuerdo.

Tal vez si tenía una ligera idea de _qué_ lo estaba arrastrando a que se emborrachara cada noche.

_¿Pero terminar en su cuarto, de todos los lugares habidos y por haber?_

¿Acaso había ella, siquiera sugerido la idea, de que podía usarla como su pañuelo de lágrimas personal o algo por el estilo?

¿Por qué, cada vez que él se ponía borracho, tenía que venir aquí?

_-Castaña…- _gruñó el rubio desde la orilla de su cama, apretando la botella casi vacía contra su pecho como si de un salvavidas en medio del mar se tratara _–¿Ereees tthuuu…?-_

_-Estás desparramado en mi cama y en mi cuarto. Por supuesto que soy yo, Malfoy- _respondió la mitad de enojada de lo que le hubiese gustado responder.

Para ser sincera, estaba siendo bastante _comprensiva_, porque vale, le medio preocupaba que el gran malvado rey de Slytherin estuviera así…

Incluso si significaba una invasión a su privacidad noche tras noche.

_-No puedo dormir, castaña…-_ murmuró, y con un movimiento suave pero veloz (para alguien en su actual estado) la jaló del brazo, impulsándose, y recostándose finalmente a su lado.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, junto a una cara de angustia cuando el rubio la acercó aún más, _abrazándola_, como si fuera un osito de peluche.

_-Ma…¡Malfoy!_- intentó zafarse del agarre, pero entre más se retorcía para liberarse de sus brazos, más la apretaba contra su duro cuerpo.

La castaña gruñó y dio un suspiro, rindiéndose.

Un borracho, deprimido y patético rubio oxigenado era más fuerte que ella…

La heroína del mundo mágico.

El cerebro detrás del Trío Dorado.

…_Patético._

Suspirando (de nuevo) y resignándose a su papel de almohada, intentó cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño llegara…

Pero no llegó, y en lugar de quedarse dormida, Hermione se sonrojó violentamente cuando el rubio comenzó a acurrucarse contra su cuello –_Hey…¡Malfoy!-_

_-Shh. Linda. __Yo. Dormir- _murmuró contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas.

Y eso lo hizo todo. Su cerebro despertó y una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

_-Malfoy, si hago un hechizo para que puedas dormir tranquilo como una roca, ¿me dejarías descansar a gusto en mi propia cama?-_

_-¿Podrías hacer eso, linda?_- su voz se escurría entre su piel y su cabello, dejándola más despabilada.

_-Sí-_ continuó –_Déjame levantar y lo haré ahora mismo-_

En veinte minutos (tiempo récord) estaban sentados ambos en el suelo, con un libro abierto y dos varitas a la mano.

El rubio fluctuaba entre un estado embarazoso de alcoholismo y uno gracioso de la cruda que le iba a llegar por la mañana…

"_Tráele el descanso que necesita tener_

_Que sus sentidos reposen_

_Hasta el amanecer"_

Conjuró ella con la varita, antes de que Draco Malfoy abriera un ojo preguntando -_¿Ha funcionado?-_

_-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo_- le dijo, señalando la puerta.

_-De acuerdo, castaña- _

Levantándose, con algunos tropezones, Malfoy se dirigió a su cama (en lugar de la bendita puerta) y se dejó caer en un sonoro golpe, quedando profundamente dormido.

_-¡Draco Malfoy! __¡Teníamos un trato!_- gritó la castaña mientras lo sacudía violentamente, pero el rubio respondió con un fuerte ronquido, murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente parecido a un _callaratona _y estiró el brazo, y una vez más, la tumbó a la cama y se aferró a ella, como si fuera su osito de felpa para dormir.

_-Malfoy…-_ gruñó la castaña, y luego medio tembló al sentir uno de sus ronquidos directo en su oído izquierdo…

_-¿Malfoy?_- nada -_¡¿Malfoy?!_- pero él estaba muerto para el mundo. O al menos, lo suficientemente muerto hasta que ella pudiese asesinarlo apropiadamente por la mañana.

Dándose cuenta que no había forma de huir a esta desagradable situación en la que se encontraba, Hermione se obligó a sí misma a relajarse un poco.

Entre más pronto se quedara dormida, más pronto se despertaría y más pronto podría patearle a gusto el trasero al hurón.

*****

*

*****

_-¡Castaña!, ¡Castaña, despierta!-_

_-¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!- _gritó desde su cama, saltando al suelo, sin preguntarse nunca por qué Ginny usaba el sobrenombre que sólo Draco Malfoy usaba para referirse a ella.

De prisa, salió del cuarto despedida, sin darse cuenta que ese _no_ era su cuarto.

Descendiendo de las escaleras, entró despedida a la cocina y se quedó congelada del asombro.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba una Ginny Weasley sacando unos panecillos y galletas del horno, con un vestido floreado y un mandil blanco como los que usaban las mujeres de los programas cincuenteros…

La escena gritaba _¡Posesión! ¡Nos han invadido seres del espacio!_ Así que Hermione, lentamente, dio unos pasos en retroceso…

_-¿Ginny?- _susurró.

La pelirroja volteó molesta en reproche -_¡Castaña! __¡No seas irrespetuosa con tu madre!-_

Hermione parpadeó _–¿Ma…madre?-_

_-Mucho mejor, cariño_- le sonrió empalagosamente, descolgando una capa roja de una de las paredes cercanas y colocándosela encima, con todo y capucha sobre su cabeza.

_-Ahora, deja que termine de empacar estas golosinas para tu abuelita- _declaró sacando una pequeña canasta decorada con listones de uno de los cajones –_Nunca entenderé por qué tus abuelitos tienen que vivir en esas montañas, tan solos y tan lejos-_

_-¿Hablando de tus padres de nuevo?- _preguntó jovialmente Harry mientras entraba a la cocina, dándole un beso de piquito a Ginny y luego sonriéndole dulce a la castaña.

_-¿Cómo está la princesita de papi esta mañana?_- se acercó, pellizcándole una mejilla _-¿Lista para llevarle las cosas a tus abuelitos?-_

_-Ehmm… __¿papi?- _

Confundida, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y miro a Harry y la pelirroja con algo parecido al terror y ganas de arrancarse los pelos…

¿Cómo podían creer esos dos que eran sus padres si tenían prácticamente la misma edad que ella?

_-Ahora cielo, debes tener cuidado. Recuerda que hay una parte del bosque que no ha sido talada y hay animales peligrosos ahí. Así que no quiero que vayas papaloteando ni mirando musarañas-_

Escuchar a Ginny Weasley diciendo eso era…

_-Y no hables con extraños_- completó seria.

_-Sí, Gi… mamá-_

Sosteniendo la canasta que la pelirroja le había entregado, Hermione se quedó quieta mirándolos_ –Entonces, me iré ahora… a través del bosque… a la casa de mis abuelos… con una canasta llena de golosinas…- _y finalmente la cosa hizo 'click'.

¡Estaba atrapada en un cuento!

¡El de Caperucita Roja!

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, Hermione caminó hacia la entrada del bosque, sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus manos la canasta repleta de golosinas.

De alguna extraña manera, ella estaba atrapada en una versión claramente alterada del cuento de Caperucita Roja, y se suponía debía cruzar el bosque para dirigirse a la casa de sus abuelos en las montañas.

_El hechizo debió haberse desviado y me mando ¡a mí! a dormir en lugar de a Malfoy. _Razonó. _De seguro el rubio se enojará de lo lindo cuando se dé cuenta que soy YO la que está descansando profundamente y él no._

Entrando al bosque, la castaña se detuvo y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando.

_Cierto. El Lobo Feroz._

Si recordaba bien el cuento, el Gran Lobo Feroz aparecería ahora e iniciaría una pequeña charla con Caperucita.

_Pues no sacarás ninguna información de mí, señor lobo._

Se detuvo, preguntándose quién la haría del Gran Lobo Feroz en su sueño.

Ginny y Harry eran sus padres, así que pensó que el antagonista de la historia sería alguien que también conocía.

_Probablemente Remus… siendo un hombre lobo, tendría bastante sentido._

_-¿Qué hace una niña tan linda como tú paseando en un bosque como éste?-_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la sorpresa al reconocer la voz _-¿Ron?-_ preguntó cuando su mirada cayó sobre la del pelirrojo.

Estaba vestido con lo que parecían ser ropas de trabajo, unas botas gruesas y un hacha recargada en su hombro.

_No el Lobo Feroz, sino el leñador que salva a Caperucita Roja al final._

_-Creo que estoy en desventaja- _sonrió el pelirrojo, obviamente contento de que ella se supiera su nombre –_Tú sabes quién soy yo, pero yo no sé quién eres-_

_-Yo soy Her…Caperucita_- corrigió rápido, estirando la mano para saludarlo.

Esto no se parecía a la versión original, pero eso le daba ventaja.

Le haría saber a su salvador hacia _dónde_ se dirigía, para estar segura de que él haría acto de presencia para ayudarla con el asunto del Lobo Feroz.

¿Dónde estaría el dichoso lobo por cierto?

_-Caperucita. Te queda-_ sonrió amable, tocándola en la cabeza donde la capucha la cubría –_Así que, pequeña, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- _preguntó_- Una niña como tú no debería andar en el bosque sola-_

_-Mis abuelos viven en la montañas y voy a visitarlos para darles estas cosas que Gin… mi madre les ha preparado-_ señaló a las montañas y luego a la canasta.

_-¿En las montañas?_- preguntó Ron (o más bien, el leñador) mientras comenzaban la marcha subiendo por el sendero –_He visto unas cabañas por ahí, pero no conozco a nadie. Extraño que vivan tan alto, deben estar un poquito locos-_

_-¡Hey!- _exclamó la castaña. No sabía _quiénes_ eran sus abuelos, pero igual se sintió insultada.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de levantar la ceja ante su reciente epifanía _-¿No serás acaso la nieta de Neville y Luna Longbottom?-_

_¿Neville y Luna?_

¡¿Eran ELLOS sus abuelos?!

_No, si esto se está poniendo cada vez más bueno_… pensó sarcástica.

_-Sí…-_

_-Sé cuál es su casa, está junto a la cabaña en la que me estoy quedando- _declaró contento _–Supongo entonces que te veré cuando vengas de regreso-_

_Y usarás esa hacha tuya…_

Pero sólo le sonrió de vuelta _–Estoy segura que sí-_

_-Bueno pequeña, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de subir, ten cuidado. Y guárdame una de tus golosinas-_

_-Claro, Ron- _pensó divertida. Aún en sueños, este chico mantenía el apetito.

Agitó la mano en el aire y apretó el paso por la vereda, esperando _no_ encontrarse al Gran Lobo Feroz en el camino.

Ya había conocido a quién sería su salvador, así que el sueño parecía bastante prometedor…

…Si tan solo supiera.

*****

*

*****

Ya llevaba un buen trazo de camino sin ningún encuentro del tipo lobuno.

Hermione disfrutaba la caminata, era refrescante estar en un bosque bajo el cálido sol, acostumbrada al lluvioso y frío Londres.

Realmente estaba dentro de un cuento. Había perdido el cálculo de cuántos conejitos saltarines (y podría jurar que sonrientes) se le habían cruzado enfrente, sin mencionar a las ardillas que se asomaban de entre huequitos de los árboles, mirándola con sus pequeños ojitos curiosos.

_-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí-_

Una voz habló desde las sombras.

Deteniéndose, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse, reconociendo _esa_ voz y preguntándose por qué demonios no había contemplado la posibilidad antes.

_-Malfoy…-_

Emergiendo de entre las sombras y algunos arbustos, Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia, en toda una gloria de cuero negro… fumándose un cigarrillo y sonriendo con los dientes.

_Pero que…_

_-Caperucita Roja, por fin nos conocemos. __Estoy sorprendido que sepas mi nombre-_

_-¿De veras?- _

Merlín que Draco Malfoy en cuero negro, fumando y con esa sonrisa…

Este era un ensueño de Malfoy, no un Malfoy soñando…

_-Quiero decir…_- continúo nerviosa _-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-_

_-Te he visto antes_- declaró mientras el humo salía de entre sus labios y formaba círculos difusos a su alrededor -_¿Qué traes en la canasta? Huele delicioso-_

_-Golosinas para mis abuelos- _declaró rápidamente, moviendo la canasta al frente, asegurándose que se interpusiera entre ambos -_¿Te gustaría una?-_

_Para que te llenes y no te den ganas de comerme a mí._

_-Oh estoy hambriento, Caperucita. Pero es un hambre que nada dentro de tu pequeña canasta pueda saciar-_

Eso no venía en el libro… ¿o sí?

_-Oh, lo siento mucho entonces-_ aparentó una ignorancia infantil y le sonrió brillante mientras reiniciaba la marcha –_Bueno, tengo gente que me espera así que…-_

_-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa, linda?-_ levantó un brazo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole como si pudiera oler su miedo y molestia –_Finalmente he tenido el coraje de hablarte, ¿te gustaría lastimar mis sentimientos haciéndome sentir como un completo rechazado?-_

Chantaje emocional.

_Es bueno._

_-Por supuesto que no-_ intentó actuar su papel bien, porque vamos…

La pequeña e _inocente_ Caperucita Roja _no_ se siente atraída hacia el Gran y Malvado Lobo Feroz en _ningún_ punto de la historia…

Mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar, a pesar de que le dolían los músculos de la cara por tanto esfuerzo _–Es solo que no quiero preocupar a mis abuelos, que me están esperando-_

_¡Maldita sea! ¡No se supone que debías abrir la bocota y darle información al que quiere tenerte de cena!_

_-Tus abuelos viven en las montañas, ¿cierto?-_ preguntó Malfoy casual, caminando junto con ella, actuándole de todo, _menos_ de Lobo Feroz.

_-Sí…- _decidió la castaña que aunque estaba soltando la sopa, con respuestas vagas se salvaría aunque fuese un poco _–Y me están esperando-_

_-Ya habías dicho eso, Caperucita- _sonrió de alguna forma más _oscuro_, dejando que su mano callera desde sus hombros, lentamente, hasta la parte más baja de su espalda.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo por el agarre del rubio _-¿De veras?_- susurró.

_-De veras- _susurró de vuelta él, en su oído, acariciando la piel del lóbulo de su oreja con _ese _aliento…

_-Oh…- _balbuceó, cuando de pronto, esa mano que estaba recargada en su espalda bajó y gimió sorprendida cuando se aventuró a su pequeña parte trasera y apretó uno de sus cachetes inferiores…

_-¡Malfoy!_- reclamó entre molesta y estremecida.

¡El Lobo Feroz _jamás_ se manoseaba a Caperucita Roja!

¡En ninguna maldita parte del cuento!

El rubio chasqueó la lengua antes de darle un apretón al _otro _cachete, seguido de una pequeña nalgada.

_-Corre de aquí en adelante, Caperucita Roja. Nos veremos antes de lo que te imaginas-_

_¡No me digas! _Pensó frustrada.

_-De acu…uuerdo. ¡Adiós!-_ balbuceó frenética, contenta, realmente contenta (¡no por la nalgada!), sino porque había salido ilesa, sin ningún moretón (exceptuando tal vez su trasero)

Continúo deprisa, aunque la maldita canasta, siendo tan pesada, le alentaba el paso.

*****

*

*****

La subida por la montaña resultó ser más fácil de lo que aparentaba, con todo y que traía una canasta tan pesada en las manos.

Hermione finalmente llegó a la cima, divisando frente a ella una pequeña cabaña.

No sabía muy bien _cómo_ estaba tan segura que era _esa _la cabaña en la que vivían sus supuestos abuelos, pero sólo lo supo y ya.

Tragó hondo, sabiendo que, en cuanto cruzara esa puerta, la cosa se iba a poner peligrosa…

_Lo único lindo de todo esto, será ver a Malfoy en camisón de abuelita…_

Sacudiendo sus hombros, Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndola y entrando.

_-¿Abuelita? __¿Abuelito?-_ llamó, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos iba a responderle.

_-¿Caperucita?- _sonó la voz de Malfoy, que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de fingirla un poco…

Bufando, se armó de todo el valor que tenía y se dirigió al cuarto de donde provenía la voz.

Una vez que entró, colocó la canasta en el suelo y observó la cama que tenía enfrente.

_-¿Abuelita?_- preguntó, yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama, donde yacía su _abuelita_, cubierta de pies a cabeza.

La gran colcha tapaba todo y el cabello estaba escondido por un gorrito de pijama.

Lo único que podían verse eran un par de ojos grises asomándose de entre el montón de sábanas.

Hermione quedó hipnotizada.

Nunca los había visto de tan de cerca y eran…

_-Que ojos tan grandes tienes_- murmuró, pensando que esta era al fin y al cabo, una versión _alterada _de la historia, y tal vez Malfoy no se la comería como cena.

_-Son para mirarte mejor, querida-_ le dijo Malfoy desde la cama, de nuevo, con una voz igualita a la de él, sin siquiera preocuparse en agudizarla tantito.

_-Y qué grandes manos tienes_- balbuceó notando lo grandes que efectivamente eran…

Y tan masculinas. Blancas. Y probablemente suaves…

Draco Malfoy salió de entre su escondite, disfrazado en ropaje de una fémina de la tercera edad, y aún así, sus ojos no dejaban de hechizarla.

_-Son para tocarte mejor, querida-_

La voz del rubio habló seductora, quitándose el gorro que traía sobre la cabeza y dejando caer sus rubios cabellos sobre parte de su rostro…

_-Y que boca tan grande tienes, abuelita_- gimió la castaña.

_-Es para comerte mejor, linda-_

Hermione no notó cómo se había abalanzado hacia el frente hasta que sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

_-Y que labios tan suaves tienes…-_ murmuró entre un beso y otro.

_-Son para probarte mejor, castaña…-_

El beso se intensificó, desarmándola desde su dedo más pequeño del pie hasta el cabello más corto en su cabeza.

Y luego fue su cuello.

_-Qué dientes…-_ gimió al sentirlos perforar su piel –_Tan afilados tienes…-_

_-Son para morderte solo a ti, Hermione-_

¡Merlín!

*****

*

*****

Saltando despierta, con sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba claramente _emocionado, _Hermione intentó calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

Sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y buscó con la mirada algún rastro del rubio.

Rogando que el susodicho se hubiese ido a mitad de la noche, porque ella, cuando soñaba, hablaba dormida…

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

_-Castaña…-_ oyó a alguien gruñir, y Oh Si Bendito Merlín, Malfoy seguía presente.

_-Castaña_…- gruñó de nuevo y Hermione quiso que un verdadero lobo viniera y se la tragara entera.

_-¿Ma…Malfoy?_- balbuceó, insegura qué decir.

¿Se habría dado cuenta el rubio de su _peculiar _sueño?

_-Regresa a la cama, ¿quieres?- _la jaló de nuevo con él, usándola, una vez más, de osito de peluche abrazable _–Te tenías que despertar en la mejor parte…-_

¡¿Qué?!

_-¿Di…didi…disculpa? –_

El rubio gruñó por tercera vez, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella –_Has sido una niña mala, castaña. Mira que seducir a un pobre e indefenso lobito…-_

Hermione bufó, coloreándose entera de la vergüenza –_Nosedequeestáshablando_- masculló nerviosa.

_-Déjame descansar hoy y te prometo que mañana te ilustro sobre el tema-_

Hermione se quedó callada, sintiendo como el rubio volvía a los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

_-¿Castaña?_- escuchó al rubio hablar justo antes de quedarse dormida.

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Que trasero tan lindo tienes…-_

***

*****

* * *

...

.

Lo único que me resta es desearles _**dulces sueños**__…_

Ojalá un rubio se les aparezca :D

**¿Reviews?**

.

Besitos

_**Sari**_


End file.
